Take a dirty picture for me
by barakitten
Summary: Whitter. Tyson Ritter/Nick Wheeler. Smut. :3


Looking up through his eyelashes, Tyson let a small pout grace his lips as he saw Nick faffing about with the camera. They were partners in some photography course in College. Nick was taking the photos, and Tyson had to stand there and look pretty. He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, sighing softly.

"Sorry, camera's taking the piss."Nick murmured, earning a smirk from Tyson.

"I'm sure it is Nick, or you just like me stood here."He shrugged.

Nick's eyes rolled, and he shot a small glare at him. He took a sip of the coffee his girlfriend, Robyn, had made him, sighing. He always felt like shit around Tyson; because yeah, the younger male knew Nick felt things for him, and he teased him about it. What was worse was Nick was supposed to be in love with Robyn - hell, they were engaged. He sighed softly, and shook his head a little, biting his lower lip. He looked up to see Tyson stretching, and biting his lip, so he snapped a couple of photos.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"He whined, pouting sulkily when Nick shrugged.

He sighed a little, and watched as Tyson posed a little, just snapping away. He looked through some of the photos, and sighed.

"On the bed."He said softly, rolling his eyes at the males response.

"Oh, thought you'd never ask!"Tyson grinned, obviously thinking of a million smart arse comments to make.

Nick glared at him again, and sighed.

"Kneel down for me, but be like, lifted up at the same time."He shrugged.

Tyson crawled onto the bed at a stupidly slow pace. He knelt up, and looked at Nick, who took a picture when Tyson had to flip his hair from his face. Tyson sat down, and stretched a little, his chest arching, and his hand rubbing the back of his neck - another click from the camera. Honestly, Tyson had a pretty good plan. Robyn was going out soon, so it'd kick in then. Hearing the door click to a close, and some foot steps get further away, Tyson smiled. So, now was the time for his plan. He leaned forward a little, still on his knees, but now leaning on his hands too. He bit his lip, and looked up at Nick, who took a picture of that. He leaned back up again, and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, still keeping an eye on the camera. Nick took a few shots of that - maybe a few more than necessary. Tyson smirked a little, and laid down on his back, undoing his jeans a little, before glancing up at Nick.

"Y'gonna come help me?"He asked, smirking.

"Ty, I have a gir-"

"Oh, shut the hell up. It's pretty obvious you wanna help, your dick's practically pulling you here."Tyson raised an eyebrow.

Nick gulped a little, and put the camera on it's tripod, before crawling onto Tyson, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, his fingers working the youngers jeans undone. He pushed them down, and they both heard a 'click'. Nick knew it was the camera, and he got onto his knees, starting back towards the camera to turn it off, when he felt Tyson's hands on his hips.

"C'mon Nicky, it'll be really hot..."He whispered, giving Nick a look he knew he couldn't refuse.

Nick sighed, and nodded, moving back over Tyson, and pressing their lips together again. He felt Tyson undoing his jeans, and then felt the denim getting pushed down his thighs, then his legs, then onto the bed. He pulled away from the kiss to undo the rest of Tyson's shirt, and tear it off his body, then move it to the floor. He kissed ever so lightly up his neck. They pulled away from each other, and Tyson pulled Nick's t-shirt off. He felt Tyson's lips connect to his Addams apple, and he let out a soft moan. Tyson curled his fingers around the other males hips, flipping them over so he was on top. He grinned down at him, and gripped onto his hips, smirking as he saw them begin to bruise, tugging Nick's boxers down. Nick pushed Tyson's down, biting his lip harshly. Tyson let out a small whine as his lip was bitten, closing his eyes a little. Nick looked up at Tyson, and he let out a small groan, bucking his hips up to meet the other males. Tyson groaned a little as he heard Nick, and felt his hips. He couldn't help but let a soft moan out at the friction that was now against both their aching dicks, and he could see from the look on Nicks face that if Tyson didn't get inside him, then he was just gonna go find Robyn and fuck her instead.

Tyson chuckled a little, and found the lube out of his jeans pockets, covering three of his fingers in it, and beginning the stretching process, whilst he covered his own dick in the lube. When he felt Nick was stretched enough, he pushed himself in, groaning at the tight muscles that now surrounded his cock. He didn't remember Nick feeling so good - but they had been rather drunk the last time.

'Click', another photo.

Tyson leaned down, and pressed his lips to Nick's, gently beginning to thrust in, and out of him, slowly but surely picking up a rhythm, which got helped by Nick bucking his hips to meet Tyson's, and Nick just felt so fucking good around him, and it was practically killing him not being able to just fucking fuck him into the mattress and bite him and let everyone know that it was him who marked him all the fucking time.

But, suddenly, Nick's back arched off the bed, his fingernails dug into Tyson's back, raking up towards his shoulders, and probably taking three layers of skin with them; so, he'd hit Nick's prostate, and his back was bleeding. Oh well.

Only, it wasn't long before both boys felt that oh so familiar tightening in their stomachs, the fire at the base of their spines and for Nick; the white vision that was slowly taking over his line of sight. So, quite obviously - they were both rather close to orgasm. Tyson never thought he'd have his 'wicked' way with Nick again. So, curling his fingers around Nick's dick, jerking him off just as sloppily as his thrusts had now become, it probably took about two more minutes before Nick came, Tyson following suit as the camera 'clicked'.

Pulling out of the male, Tyson sat back, just admiring the sweaty, writhing, panting mess Nick was, smiling as he turned the camera off. They both got dressed, and were half way through drinking a new batch of coffee, when Nick had a sudden trail of thoughts - which was hardly ever a nice thing for Robyn.

"So, maybe that should happen again next week?"He asked.

"The sex, or the photo shoot?"Tyson replied, glancing over at his best friend.

A small smirk made it's way to Nick's lips, and he glanced over at Tyson, chuckling.

"I don't know, maybe both."And with that, Tyson nodded, just as Robyn entered the room, and pressed a kiss to Nick's cheek, before going and making herself a coffee.


End file.
